super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Titan Initiative
Premise Characters * The Empire ** Bakara Vin: Also called the Scarlet Death, this cyborg commander is known for her red suit of power armor, a brutality. She holds an obsession in unlocking the secrets of the Super Robots and bending it to the Empire's design. She is often just called Scarlet ** Vern Balak: Scarlet's former second-in-command, now rival ** Pending * The Resistance ** Squadron Commander Darick: Sporting a cybernetic eye, Darick is rather pragmatic, yet zealous to his cause. He sees the Titans as a means to victory over the Empire, and is not willing to let such an opportunity go ** Brother Derrus Yan: A member of the Cult of Circuits. Yan has studied Mechanoids in the past, and is rather familiar with the odd behavior of the Titans. ** Princess Teras: A noblewoman who supplies the Resistance with funding, granting her a position of power in the organization. She also desires the power of the Titan to drive the Empire from her home system. ** Pending * Pending Chapter 1 "Is this wise...?" he asked. The man wore a uniform of light blue and mild grey as he stood in front of the hologram projecting round table. Around him were several terminals and officers working them, past them, a semi circle of glass that looked out to the void of space, showing the fleet and the planet before them. "There are legends about this world, serious significance, that many races have agreed to leave this world alone." he said to his commander. She stood by the window looking down at the planet. She wore a uniform like him, like the others, a blue and grey jacket with white trousers, but she had bronze applets, and studs on her collar. She had long red hair, the left side tied into a braid, the right left as locks reaching her shoulders. She had green eyes which stared out towards the planet, with a fiery determination. "Do it..." she commanded. "Commander, this is..." "I do not recall asking for a rebuttal..." she looked back at him "Do it...!" He sighed. "Very well..." He touched his ear piece "Fire the nova cannon!" The ship, their ship, was the largest of the fleet. Where all the others were frigates, it was a cruiser. Where the other ships were rectangular masses of metal, with engine pods clustered near the back, and arcs for 'faces', the battle cruiser was like a dagger in terms of shape, a triangular blade, with thick armor, and large engine pods at the back. It prepared for its ultimate attack, the tip of it split in for and retracted back. Black wings folded out on the side, radiators, expelling, the channeled and tasked internal heat, outward, as a powerful beam, of light, particles, and electrical sparks shot out of the front. The world was a strange place, a sphere of reddish soil and rocks, pink skies filled with yellow lines, amethyst forests and sapphire seas. It's one and only settlement, was a monastery, a fortress of gold and white marble and decorated by rubies. No one knew how long it had stood on that world before that day, but that was its last day. The beam came down on its central, largest tower, reducing it and the land around it for miles in diameter, into a crater, the massive mushroom cloud, that dwarfed mountains was the only sign it had been there. Past the initial crater, the forest flattened for several hundred miles beyond that, the ground blasted and fused into sheets of molten iron that was now cooling. "Well..." the commander asked. Her first officer sighed. "Congrats ma'am, you've just destroyed one of the most sacred sites in the known universe..." She turned around and walked towards him, slamming her hands onto the table. "That is not what I asked...!" "With respect ma'am, what were you expecting to find here, by blowing up that monastery...?" "I have seen the old temples, translated and read the old tablets, and I have pieced it together, I know what lurks beneath that place, what it hides with heavenly gold..." "What...?" he asked confused and concerned. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the table, the blue stylized representation of the planet's surface was showing a red square dot beneath the crater, a dot that was quickly replicating and at surprising speed. "The secret of the mech titans...their origin..." "Seismic activity is multiplying at the crater..." the first officer said "Science officer, scan the crater, now!" "Sir, it appears that something is...rising up...!" she replied. "What...?" "What about the rest of the planet...?" "It's...dying..." "Explain..." "Wait no....the energy of the planet is...condensing...." The two commanding officers looked at the world in front of them. Even they could see it, the forests went dark, and the seas were disappearing. Sparks of energy arced across the surface in waves, traveling to the crater. "Commander...I think we should move..." the First Officer said "No..." she replied "Something is coming up to the surface!" the science officer shouted. The crater had become a volcano, a whole were molten metal erupted out in explosive rage. Each erupt had grown worse, forming ravines from which more magma bubbled and erupted out of. It was from this hellscape that 'it' arose, first with its claws of molten metal, before it pulled itself out of the world's bowels. It was a mechanoid, of frightening gigantic size, with a curve organic design, and spikes for shoulder pads. Its armor with black, red and chrome for its claws, forearms and legs. Its red face was behind a chrome battle mask, and its eyes were the color of yellow hot metal. Its first action, was to roar, a roar that scattered the clouds and cracked the earth as it shuddered in fear. Even in space, the ships found themselves knocked back by the wave of energy. "What was that...?" the commander asked. "Uncertain..." the science officer said "Some sort of special wave!" "Explain...!" the commander barked. "It's an...EM Wave...paired on a graviton wave, with this it could travel to the ends of the galaxy in time!" "It's going to destroy everything...!" the First Officer shouted. "All ships, open fire on the target...!" "NO!" the commander shouted. The Titan looked up at the red and green stars multiplying in the sky, 'stars' that rain down upon it like meteorite, peppering the surface of its now dead world with even more damage, and even on his armor. Upon said armor the bolts of plasma splattered and shattered, bursting open like bubbles, harmlessly upon its hide. However its was still annoyed, still angry, still raging. It folded its claws, and particles and sparks gathered between them and its palm, condensing into a sphere. It swung its arm, releasing a beam of lightning in an arc. "It roared..." she said. That was what awoke the first officer. The bridge's lights were out, and only the sparks from the consoles revealed what had happened, a plasma backlash. The impact the direct hit had ruptured or badly damaged the plasma conduits, causing the plasma to flow backwards, 'popping' at points of least resistance, which was often a control terminal. The computers exploded in their faces, killing...well all of them seemed to be dead. His commander was in front of him, on her knees, looking at the titan who was in front of the ship, glaring at them. "It was a roar, vibrating on the skin of space-time." He pulled out his blaster on instinct as he got onto his feet. "They didn't believe, Barak, they didn't believe me, of course they didn't, they didn't want to..." "Commander, we need to go..." he said. She turned around, tears on one side of her face, and burn marks of the left side. "If it wanted us dead, we would be dead." she said still in her state "No, it wants to see what we do next...or maybe it no longer cares, we are beaten." "What is this...thing?" "This...this is the source, the Progenitor of the Titans, the God of Super Robots..." Finally the mechanoid moved. It sank its claws into the damaged hull of the ship and tossed it to the side as it then flew of into the void, leaving behind the scrap field that now orbited the drained, grey world it once called home. Chapter 2 The alarms were raised around the base, the soldiers rushed about to their positions, expecting to see an enemy any second. Inside the command center the captain entered, a man in a black coat, over his grey fighter's jumpsuit. He sported a left cybernetic eye. The 'command room' was a large room haphazardly filled with mobile computer terminals, all connected by cables, and wiring, with holographic projector tables and generators in the corner. He was a dark haired fellow with his one real eye a stark grey. "What is going on...?!" he asked. "The sensors have detected a gravity wave..." the woman said. She wore a grey top with a black cape over her left arm, black military pants, gloves and boots. She sported short blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a scar over the right side of her face. "Again...?" he asked annoyed "No, this isn't like the anomaly, the distribution pattern is consistent with a warp field collapse." "Someone came here...?!" "Yeah..." "So why aren't we in the air then?!" "The sensors have already picked up what it is..." "And...?" The fighter craft flew towards the location, over a large forest. The vessels were somewhat dragonfly shaped, with circular wings that held plasma spheres. "Is that it...?" one of the pilots asked. The object came down as a pillar of smoke, the flames of atmospheric entry mostly dead. Whatever it was, it crashed into forest in the distance, creating a mushroom cloud, level the forest for several miles. The fighter craft flew overhead above the crater, circling it as the dust cloud began to settle. "Is that..." said one pilot "A robot..." "Not just any kind of robot..." the commander said. The haired man with the cybernetic eye. "A 'Super Robot' a 'Titan'!" The robot, was a giant, towering any humanoid, its limbs were a collection of cylinders, and its face, was a metal panel save for the two robotic eyes panels. Its color scheme was a mix of grey, chrome, cyan, and stripes of deep blue, visible even from the ash that now covered it. "A what...?" "Right, they were before your time. These machine came out and defended us against the Empire, held back their massive armies, and pushed them back." "We built these...?" "No...no one knows who built them, there have been theories, but they just showed up one day, and started taking pilots...then they left." "Why...?" "Unknown, but with this thing, we could possibly start replicating them!" As if in response the robot's optics lit up a bright blue, before it sat up. "It still functions..." said one of the other pilots. The robot stood up and looked around, and began to march of through the blasted woods. "What's it going to do?" "Probably looking for a pilot." the commander said. "A pilot...? It looks automated to me..." "Yeah, but these things rarely do any sort of combat without a pilot. No one understood why." "That is weird, so they're programmed to do any but fight on their own?" "You say that like anyone knows where they come from...?" "What do you mean...?" "The Titans just showed up one day, on various planets, on various worlds besieged by the Empire, mankind's salvation...till they betrayed us and abandoned us." "Huh, I feel like I just got the summary version..." "I'm a fighter pilot, not a history teacher." he pressed a button "Command this is Silver Leader, we have a Titan heading towards the base." "A, what?!" a voice replied over the com-system. "You heard me, a Titan. At present course it should be visible before the day is over." The crew stopped, the fighter pilots, the guards, the mechanics, they all stopped as the ground began to shake. In the distance they could see it if they were up in one of the old temples, looking out through the windows. Everyone else, felt the tremors from its steps, or simple watch via the image the sensors provided. Then it stopped. The Titan paused and stared at the base for some time, before suddenly it turned to the side and began to walk away. "What is going on?" The squadron commander slammed his hands onto the table causing the blue holographic display of the titan to shiver with static, just for a moment. He was with several other squadron leaders, other men and women in flight suits, commanders and their squadrons, but also several individuals clearly not pilots. There was the base commander, and several individuals in expensive clothing, extravagant and expensive. "Well...it's walking away..." the base commander retorted with annoyed sarcasm. "I noticed...but why, this is the only place on the planet with sentients, the only place where it could hope to find a pilot." "We don't even know the parameters they used to select a pilot..." said a man. He sported the blue tattoos of a pilgrim of the Cult of Circuits, with a baggy blue body suit, the feet becoming boots, under a grey sleeveless jacket with several pockets and large shoulders. "How difficult can it be, they find a good pilot to lead them into battle!" The man shook his head. "Many of the reports about the bots and their pilots, show that they do not always chose what we would consider 'pilot' material. They have selected children, rookies, and even those who were insubordinate, risking a court martial." "We have plenty those right here..." some of the crowd snickered. "Maybe, but at the end of the day we do not have a single idea of what they are looking for. Whatever it is, it's just as likely...that it didn't sense it here..." "Sense it? Last I checked they had no telepathic circuits..." "Maybe...but at the end of the day we know nothing of importance about the Titans..." "You cannot be serious." "Am I not? We know nearly everything there is about Titan anatomy, how to build one, what they are made of, yet their power is unrivaled compared their imitations. Their metal is harder, their strength is superior, and their firepower is more powerful. More importantly, they act more...human..." "A personality simulator does not explain any of this..." "It is also beside the point..." said a noblewoman "With a thing like that, we cannot afford to let this opportunity escape us! A weapon like that would be a serious boon against the Empire!" "I concur..." the commander said "We find, get inside the cockpit and-" "That would not end well..." the pilgrim said "They are notorious for only listening to their pilot and only their pilot." "It's a machine, reprogram it..." "That is not going to" "Enough...!" The noblewoman shouted "Commander Darick, you will lead the operation, select a pilot for that thing, and get us that Titan!" Chapter 3 The Titan stared upward. It stood alone in the middle of the jungle uninterested in anything else as it stared up towards the sky. It did not bother with the two legged mechs that roamed around it in the forest below, or the squadron of fighters that were now headed its way. For whatever reason its focus was shifted upwards, even as the solders began firing bolts onto its feet and lower legs, it didn't seem to care, or feel it. "This is a mistake..." the mechanic said, the same one who was in the room arguing with the commander. He was in a hangar, now empty, looking at the live feed from the camera of one of the fighter jets, via a tablet style computer. "Well, the big wigs made their choice..." said another mechanic. She wore red robes to contrast her blue markings, tied tightly at the wrist and ankles, it was a flame retardant material. The blonde woman worked on a simple device, tinkering with it as she sat on the container next to him. "Let's hope we survive it..." "Let us hope 'they' survive it. The Titans were not the placid mindless automatons they think they are. It is not going to go the way they expect." "How are you so sure...?" "I've studied them, many of our order have, and many of the brighter minds have come across the obvious." "Which is...?" "They are clearly more than machines..." "Which means...?" "It means, my young acolyte, what ever strategies they have cooked up, are going to fail." "Yet that will not stop them..." The two looked towards the hangar door. There was someone there, a young man, perhaps a boy, thin, wearing green robes and normal clothes with yellow stripes. His skin was tanned, his black hair was in dreadlocks, and his eyes stared with an intense gilded stare. "Who are you, how did you get here?!" "Good questions...brother Derrus, but here is a more important one." "How do you...?" "How is that titan going to react to being attacked by you humans?" "It...it won't be pretty..." The machine stopped staring up at the sky and turned around, staring towards the base. Something there had caught its attention, its interest and it began to march. "Woah, woah, what is it doing...?" the commander exclaimed "Damn it, launch the operation now...!" Electrical shocks arced up the titan's body from its feet, the restraint bolts latched to its legs. They brought it down, down onto its feet. "So much for that..." the young mechanic said. "You are mistaken..." the stranger said. "Oh, how do you reckon...?" "Titans have a quirk that all other mechanic beings do not, the quirk all true mechanoids share..." "What's that...?" "They are alive..." The titan's eyes lit up as yellow bolts arced out of them and down its body, destroying the restraining bolts. "Well I'll be..." the young mechanic said. "God shards are not so easily 'turned off'." the stranger said. "God shards...?" brother Derrus mused. He looked up to see that the stranger was gone. "What...?" "Where did he go...?" the young mechanic asked. "More importantly...how did he know these things...?" "Huh..." the young mechanic paused "wait, is he the pilot..." "What...?" her senior looked at her confused "Think about it, he seemed to know so much about that thing, and it didn't start moving until he showed up." "Do not be silly..." the brother retorted "Not just anyone can be chosen as a pilot." "Oh, so what is the criteria?" Derrus paused. "No one...knows." There was light in the distance, and Derrus turned his attention back to the video feed. The Titan's shoulder blade plating had extended. Large panels on its forearms had opened, and its fists clenched. Its helmet partially open, as the yellow bolts from its eyes arced all over. Between its shoulders, its fists, and its head, potent sparks of yellow bolts arced, eventually forming a sort of dome of ionized air around it. It brought its arms down, before throwing them up, into the air, releasing a pulse of EM waves into the air. The fighters came down, the plasma spheres in their wings popped as they went tumbling down into the forest below. Inside the base the EM wave rolled through with impunity, through flesh and stone with equal ease, as it short circuited all electronics, from the drones, the robots, to the computer systems which shut down with sparks. Chapter 4 Derrus and his disciple took cover as he threw away his device and several of the machine in the hangar short circuited. "Frak...!" his disciple went as she ducked down into the fetal position. "What was that...?" "An EMP, seems the Titan generated a standard force field, and then converted the energy into an electromagnetic wave, extending outward in all directions." "Teacher, that is great and all, but that doesn't help...!" He gave her a look. "We're a rebel base, and we just lost, everything we could use to defend ourselves with!" "Ah..." "Damn it...!" Darick exclaimed as he crawled out of his fighter. He stared at the Titan with rage as blood tricked down over his cybernetic eye. "It's like the damn thing read our minds. Using an EMP against us..." "Much good it would have done..." said a voice. He turned to see the stranger sitting on a fallen tree looking at the titan, before turning to Darick. "Who...?" "Titan systems are not vulnerable like mortal machinery..." Darick immediately pulled out a gun. "Aren't we a hot head." "I don't know who you are, but you're clearly not Resistance, and you seem to know a damn much about that thing..." "Resistance? I suppose that name does fit, the defeated resisting the conquerors." "What does that mean...?" "You are backed and controlled by a bunch of aristocrats ticked of that they can't be the ones oppressing the people. Is it any wonder the Titans left?" "I should shoot you for that...!" "Maybe, but I somehow doubt that, you seem to obsessed with getting into the Titan." "Is there a problem with that...?" "The god shards, as the name implies, are not for just anyone, and they 'chose' their pilots. Pity the fool that forces himself inside one." "And what would you know about that...?" "I know the Titan is looking this way..." Darick turned around and sure enough the Titan was staring in his direction. However, it quickly became clear to him that it was not at him. He turned back around to see that the stranger was gone. "Well...?" the Princess asked, clearly annoyed. Before her was Derrus with a new datapad. She was being attended to by her maidservants, weapons in red robes and cowl, along with wrapping around their eyes. "Much of the base's infrastructure has been damaged. We had to vent most of the plasma in the channels, or it has escaped. We've already fixed several repair droids to start with that project. Our main power core had to be turned off, and we are currently on back up generators, which cannot power this entire base, even if that was an option. Right now, defenses are down, shield and turrets, we cannot field any vehicles, and the communications systems are down." "Untold centuries since we left the cradle world...and EMPs still cause us to stumble." "In fairness, most tech was not designed to deal with an EMP of such...potency. I shudder to think what would have happened if it was being serious." "Excuse me...?" "The Titan generated the field in response to our attempts to capture it. It had already freed itself from the restraining bolts. That it did this implies...thought..." "You are being silly, machine's don't think..." "Perhaps, but this machine was clearly acting as though we around it were a threat." "And that means...?" "It means, your highness..." the two turned to see the Darick enter the room "That we now need to be more careful with anymore operations against that thing." "Further operations?" Derrus said "Our base is a mess, enemy forces could be descending on us at this moment and we don't know! Yet you're talking about going against that thing...again?!" "Leave military matters to military men, 'brother', and I will leave the base repairs to your merry band of cultists..." "My 'merry band of cultists' is the only reason you can fight the empire." "Enough, both of you..." the princess said "Now tell about this stranger, you both saw..." The two looked at each other and then the princess. "I've heard your reports, yours descriptions match." "Well your highness, if I had to guess, the boy is somehow connected to the Titan..." "I surmised as much." "Based on...?" Darick asked. "You said the boy had caught the Titan's interest, and before that he was in the base. Ignoring the drastic security breach, and his seeming teleportation. I would wager this...'brat', is the chosen pilot the Titan is looking for." "Some kid...?!" "Can you think of another reason the Titan would be interested in him?" "Fair enough." "Even if he is not, it is clear he is somehow connected, and perhaps can give further light on how to control the wretched machine." "I cannot argue with that..." "Neither can I..." said Derrus "Good..." the princess said "I've already ordered the security to be on the look out for this boy. In the mean time I expect the base to be repairs asap. It will not stand to be in so vulnerable a position." "You cannot be serious...?!" Barak said as he stood in front of the desk arm in a sling. One the other side of the desk was a tall woman in a grey uniform, using a red and yellow jacket as a cape. She sported hair in large curls, and eyes of a similar color. She was in a room of pink carpeting, and metal grey walls, with a red couch, and several shelves which sported replicas of ships, or books, or antique blasters. "I am very much serious..." the Commander said, as she read the information from the datapad. "But, but, Vin's actions unleashed an unknown threat onto the galaxy!" "In contrary, one can argue that it revealed a sleeping threat in our midst." "With due respect General, a threat that slumbered for ages untold outsider of our territory. A threat, that showed no hint of doing anything else until she fired upon in her obsession." "Ah, yes, that. To be fair, had she not uncovered a functioning Titan, the Military council probably would've just been annoyed with her wasting resources." Barak paused. "They want her to go and find it." "There you go. She found it in the first place, her 'obsession' makes her the most qualified for tracking it down and capturing it." "Capture?! It destroyed several of our ships by screaming...!" "Again, which your tone..." "Sorry ma'am." "Yes, it is powerful, but...actually no that's obviously the reason they want it." She stood up "The Titans have always remained a mystery. They never once chose a pilot loyal to the empire, and we originally thought the Free Nations made them, until the abandoned them, and we conquered those territories." "They seem rather untrustworthy to me, then..." "Indeed, but when they fought, we lost. The mystery of their power is not something we, or our enemies understood. That power is going to be claimed by someone, and that someone has to be us." "Very well...but I cannot work with that madwoman again." "So be it. Not that it mattered, she already asked for you to be reassigned." "Figures..." "Yes, you are going to be in charge a fleet tasked with scouting a scarcely inhabited sector. It is mostly just pirates that lurk there, and the odd non-aligned colony." "An expedition fleet?" "No, though you can, and are encouraged to note any colonies you find. No, your task is to find pirates, or rebel bases...and purge them with what ever discretion you so desire." Chapter 5 "Still nothing...?" Darick asked. He slammed his hand down on the container as Darrus continued to guide the other in the repairs. He like the other, wore a protective power suit, often round in places, to protect them from the energies they would be handling. "You know well enough you cannot be in here without protection.." Darrus retorted, not looking back. The team were using several small two legged walkers to replace a plasma valve, one of several destroyed by the EMP. The vehicles were modified, all of them had mechanical arms in the front, some had welders attached, others had claws, or saws. "You didn't answer my question." "Captain, I am tasked with repairing this base as quickly as possible, not scrounging up the resources for another failed attack on the Titan." Darick sneered. "That Titan accounts for a potential risk to this facility." "When last I checked, Security was not bound to you, just a fighter squadron." "Are you trying to tick me off?" "Are you trying to get into trouble. The Princess, and the Resistance Council both agree, no more operations towards the Titan, not until the base has been brought back to standard." "Sounds like you're stalling..." "Really? I thought it sounded like we were trying to reinforce our infrastructure." "And while you are doing that, who knows what could be coming our way." The ship opened fire at its target. It was a destroyer type of cruiser. It was rectangular in shape, with a pointed top, and several wings crowned with engine pods and large turrets, turrets which fired condensed bolts of plasma at the enemy. However these turrets were of a larger caliber than most conventional guns used by cruisers. Their blasts were especially dense and potent, not that it helped with hitting its target. The Super Robot, was a pink machine, with red portions, and a chrome feminine face that did not match its bulky frame. It sported a sun disc like crest upon its head. A ring of engine ports were on its back, as it flew from its back and feet thrusters, through space, dodging the plasma bolts, sent its way. It sped towards the vessel, ready to punch it, only to be knocked back by its shield. The wall of ionized particles was previously unseen, unless a plasma bolt moved through it, or something hit into, like the robot. Where it a lesser machine, that would've been enough to begin melting its armor plating. The turrets immediately locked on to the target, and charged, leaving it was just a split second to act. The red ring around its wrist glowed, and its outstretched its hand, in a palm strike fashion. The bolts struck the machine, bursting open in a series of explosions, as it was knocked back. "Did we get it...?" asked the captain. Her answer, came in the form of a glowing fist, spinning with a ring of red light around it. It shot out of the cloud and pierced through the shield with impunity, the same resistance showed by the hull plating and innards of the ship. The vessel was destroyed, as the arm came back down and attached to the robots elbow joint. It generated two rings from its arms, which generated a sphere around it as it shot of into the distance. "How many...?" she asked. Her voice was augmented with an electronic echo generated by the mask she wore over her mouth. It was one of the pieces of augmentation she had. Her left eye was a red robotic optic, her left arm, replaced by a thin slender robotic appendage. These, and the left of hair on the left side of her head, were scars left behind by the incident. Bakara sat in a chair, as hovering medical drones worked on her arm, replacing it, upgrading it. She was in a private office, perhaps the medical bay, given the white walls, and medical equipment. She was with a young officer, holding a datapad. "Well Commander, from the descriptions and image comparison, we've rounded it down to just about...twelve..." "Twelve...twelve super robots, just running across the Empire, for no reason." "I...wouldn't say that...?" "Oh, what would you say?" "Uh, well...they appear to be all moving in the same direction..." Bakara turned and stared at the officer, clearly unnerving him. "You, see, clearly they aren't taking the same routes, but...they are moving towards the same general direction, and some appear to be...joining up in a sort of convoy." "What about the other side?" "Unknown, we've not received any reports from our spies in the unconquered regions yet." "I see...and where do they appear to be heading...?" "Well, we don't know..." "Ensign..." Bakara said as she took up her new, arm, thicker, with grey musculature in the form of servo clusters, and a white plastic ceramic armor plating. "Go and tell, who ever, to calculate where they appear to be heading, and then set course for that planet." She clenched her fist "Now!" "Yes, Ma'am...!" he said before rushing out of the room. Left alone Bakara paused and thought. Her mind turned towards the red and black titan. It was clear to her that its awakening and these movements were connected. "So...what comes next...?" Chapter 6 "What do you mean you still haven't found him?" the old man asked. He wore a brown jacket over a grey jumpsuit. He sported a mane like set of grey and black hair, and a beard to match. He stood among a room of higher ups among the rebel base, including the princess, Derrus, and Darick. "Well...sir" the blonde woman said "We've had the entire base search high and low, before and after the repairs. There is no sign of him." "Are we a military installation or a cheap day care center that we cannot find one child?!" "Apologies, sir, but we...don't even know where he came from..." "How does that help?!" "We're on a uninhabited jungle planet on the far edges of known space. That this child just...appeared here, bring so many things into question..." "Yes, like your abilities as head of security!" "Sir, how would he have gotten here, the only thing that-" "Enough excuses, find him..." She left his office, her countenance filled with anger and annoyance. "The old fart, being his usual self...?"Derrus asked. "Yes..." she said sighing. She put her hands over her face "please tell me you have good news..." "Most of the base's systems are back online, and much of our ships have been repaired. Can't say the same for our fuel supplies though, we lost a lot of plasma." "We can mine ice from the asteroids..." she said uninterested. "Yeah...about that, we had already started mining the asteroid field for ice and...well...we then prioritized putting our com-systems back online, mainly the radar net connection..." She lowered her hands and looked at him. "What. Did. You. Find..." He turned his tablet screen towards her and she looked at it. "You cannot be serious." "What is that...?" The old man ask. We was with several commanders in the room where the hologram projector table was located. "It is another Super Robot..." said Derrus "Another Titan..." The image showed the red and black Titan, in the midst of the asteroid belt, arcs of energy around him, as sparks jumped between it and the space rocks around him. "For whatever reason it appears to be gathering asteroids towards through some...unknown form of energy." "How does that help...?" Darrick asked "Do we need to avoid those during the attack?" "Who the hell said we would be attacking that thing...?" the head of security asked. "Why shouldn't we...?" the old commander retorted. "Sir, one Titan took down this entire base with a defense mechanism. This Titan, is manipulating celestial bodies, in what appears to be its sleep. It's clear that even at our full capability this base does not have the ability to take on a Titan, and that's assuming a victory would be possible and not at all Pyrrhic." "She has a point..." said a captain "We're supposed to be fighting the Empire, not risking our lives over ancient unreliable superweapons." No one noticed the Titan in the hologram raising its head. "I'm more concerned with how this thing has been there?!" "Well, hard to say..." said Derrus "Our systems are only detecting the abnormal behavior of the asteroids. It also doesn't help that...well..." "Well, what...?" the Old commander asked. "We've noticed...several more Titans, around the asteroid field.Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes